1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat with washing machine which washes a defecation portion of a user with water.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A conventional washing machine mounted to a toilet seat is structured such that an injection pipe thereof is moved forward and backward by a motor, and a water stop valve supplying water to the injection pipe is opened and closed by an electromagnetic valve.
In the conventional structure mentioned above, since the washing machine can be operated only by operating a predetermined switch, an operation can be easily and simply carried out. However, since special devices and control parts are required and an electricity is required for a power source, the structure becomes expensive, a maintaining cost is high, and safety is infufficient. An object of the present invention is to provide a novel toilet seat with a washing machine which can solve the defect mentioned above, by making a structure such that the washing machine can be driven by a simple manual operation.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention is structured as follows. That is, in accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet seat with a washing machine comprising:
a support plate provided in a rear portion of the toilet seat;
an injection pipe provided in the support plate so as to freely come out forward from the rear portion of the toilet seat and return;
an arm provided in the support plate, the arm protruding forward in one side portion of the toilet seat;
an operation device provided in the arm so as to freely move forward and backward;
an interlocking mechanism interlocking the forward and backward movement of the operation device with the forward and backward movement of the injection pipe;
a water stop valve provided in the support plate, the water stop valve allowing to supply water to the injection pipe and shutting the water supply; and
a link mechanism provided between the operation device and the water stop valve, the link mechanism interlocking the forward and backward movement of the operation device with the opening and closing operation of the water stop valve.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet seat with a washing machine, in which the interlocking mechanism is structured such as to comprise a drive rack and a driven rack respectively provided in the operation device and the injection valve, a primary pinion and a secondary pinion engaging with the drive rack and the driven rack, and a transmission device for transmitting a rotation of the primary pinion to the second pinion.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet seat with a washing machine, in which the interlocking mechanism is structured such that a laterally extending operation lever is provided between the operation device and the injection pipe, a laterally middle portion of the operation lever is connected to the support plate so as to freely rotate around a vertical axis, and one end portion of the operation lever and another end portion thereof are respectively connected to the operation device and the injection pipe so as to freely rotate around the vertical axis.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet seat with a washing machine, further comprising a balance lever extending to the opposite side to the operation lever from the injection pipe, wherein one end portion of the balance lever and another end portion thereof are respectively connected to the injection pipe and a side of the support plate so as to freely rotate around a vertical axis.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toilet seat with a washing machine, wherein the water stop valve is constituted by a ball water stop valve.